


Happy Halloween!

by Yuseluj



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuseluj/pseuds/Yuseluj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short halloween fic. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I got too excited and just wanted to post this, cuz lol yolo //slapped. It's ok, it'll be halloween in 40 mins. (It's like 11:20 here haha)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Yuse

"Happy Halloween everyone!" I shouted. The whole gang gathered in my house to somewhat celebrate this event, even though, in my opinion, halloween isn't a special event. Everyone either shouted back, snickered, laughed, or ignored what I said. It ticked me off that Jean snickered, but I'll let it slide.... For now. 

My parents were outside giving "scoops" of candy to our neighbors passing by or just anyone who wanted candy. There were those who wanted to get a second scoop and it was really funny to see them come back a third or fourth time. 

If you were looking for my house, then it wouldn't be so hard to find. Our house looked like a haunted mansion and it would probably scare the living hell out of little kids. Our house was kind of old, nothing too fancy. There was a rather dark aura the house gave with the decorations. Maybe because most of the decorations seemed real. Gravestones in the front yard, blood that scattered all over the walls, a corpse sitting on a chair looking down at our porch, and a "white lady" looking through the window. Although the white lady was just a mannequin with a wig and a white dress. I guess the light gave it a more "dramatic" effect. 

Everyone else was scattered in the living room. Jean, Marco, Bert, Reiner and Connie were playing cards on the couch, leaving Jean having with an angered expression and Marco trying to calm him down. I guess he lost, I snickered. 

Armin and Annie were in the kitchen sitting by the counter. They were probably talking about... Well, something. They've been hanging out together for quite some time... Eh, probably to discuss something, I don't know. Sasha is in the kitchen, eating everything she can find. I saw Ymir and Christa outside helping my parents give away candy, probably to do a good deed or something. Mikasa's upstairs doing God knows what. Hanji probably went to examine all the decors outside. 

Petra, Auruo, Erd, and Gunther couldn't make it, they all had work to do, even though today is a "special" event. I felt as though someone was missing. Hmm... Who was it? I placed a hand to my chin and closed my eyes for a second until I heard someone knocking at the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing for a second, but quickly resumed what they were doing. I sighed and walked towards the door, standing up from the staircase. I thought it was weird that someone would be knocking on the door, especially since my parents, Ymir, Christa, and Hanji were outside. 

When I opened the door, no one was there. I didn't even see anyone outside. Not even my parents.

"Boo."

"AH! WHAT THE FUCK!?" I shouted and fell on the floor. "The fuck was that for?!" I slowly looked up and saw Levi standing before me, he wasn't wearing any costume (which sucks) except for a suit. Jeez, even in halloween he's still so formal. Everyone got shocked at first but then laughed at my sudden outburst. Jean didn't help either. 

"Hahaha! I saw the whole thing! I swear Eren probably pissed his pants!" He was clenching his stomach and his face was turning red. "Ow! The fuck?" Jean slowly turned his head and I wasn't surprised to see Mikasa standing behind him, with her fist clenched. Mikasa always had my back, no matter what. Although it was a bit annoying since I'm not a little boy anymore and I wasn't the one that needed protection. Tch, it still pisses me off sometimes. 

"Jeez, Levi. What kind of an entrance is that?" I asked, directing my attention back to him and slowly standing up. 

"It is halloween, ain't it? A little scare wouldn't kill anyone." He still had this blank expression on his face, but looking closely he had a look of amusement in his eyes. It ticked me off, but I quickly wiped the thought away, since fighting Levi isn't the smartest idea. Again, a small smirk was plastered onto Levi's face, with the same amusement in his eyes, except more intense. Oh, how I would love to smack that look on his face off. 

"Whatever, just come in." I opened the door a bit wider and gestured him to come in.

A few hours passed, maybe two or three, (it's around 4PM now) and I decided it was time to start the pumpkin carving event. Most of us left already, leaving me with Levi, Armin, Annie, Mikasa, Jean, and Marco. What an audience. 

I handed each of them a pumpkin (the pumpkin was small, not too big), although Armin and Annie had to share one pumpkin, since we were lacking one. I told everyone that we had to create something within two hours. We're going to have a competition on the best pumpkin carving.

I decided to go for a pumpkin carving that shows a man killing a titan. I just had the sudden urge to draw that. Weird right? After two hours passed, we showed our pumpkin's one by one, starting with Mikasa. Mikasa carved my face in her pumpkin. One of the creepiest yet sweetest things I've seen. I've gotten used to her sisterly affection for me ((oooooooh burn! //slapped)) already since it's been around 7-8 years since my family adopted her. (We're both 18 now.)

Armin and Annie somewhat carved a realistic looking heart, with a knife going through it. They both had a pink tint on their faces, which was super creepy since what they carved isn't exactly the most embarrassing thing in the world. They were both sitting next to each other closely, which I thought was weird. I better ask Armin what's going on later. 

Jean poorly carved a hockey mask with a knife next to it, seeing how the stab marks of his poor attempt to carve the pumpkin show. Marco carved a simple average pumpkin, although it gave a look as if it was high. 

Levi didn't want to show us what he carved, maybe because he was too embarrassed with the final output. He's such a sourpuss. It was finally my turn to show my creation and I was pretty proud on how it became, since pumpkin carving isn't exactly an easy task. 

I slowly turned my pumpkin around and the first thing I hear is Jean's lame attempt to cover his laughter. Again, Mikasa hit him on the back of his head. I muttered a quick thanks to Mikasa and looked at my pumpkin again. There was this giant blob standing before a stick person holding what seemed like a stick. The giant blob had a stab through his stomach, though it didn't look like one. 

Regardless of the output, I'm still proud of how it became. We all stood up and went outside to display our works of art, except for mine, Mikasa's and Levi's. I decided to go against displaying mine, since a four year old could carve this. Mikasa kept her pumpkin in her room with a blush on her face. I shuddered a bit at the thought of what Mikasa wanted to do with a pumpkin that had my face on it. 

Levi still held on to his pumpkin, he looked like he had no intention of showing it to us any time soon. 

Whoever was left began to leave one by one. Starting with Jean and Marco, saying they had some "important matters" to attend to. Armin offered to bring Annie home and so they left together. Levi still stayed here surprisingly and soon Mikasa went outside with my parents. 

An awkward silence began in the quiet room and the amount of intensity in the atmosphere would make anyone cringe. Levi was sitting on the couch, legs crossed, and he was shifting his attention from his pumpkin to me, then back to his pumpkin. I sighed at this and decided to ask him what he carved on his pumpkin, even though I knew it would be a failed attempt. 

"Come over here then, I'll show you." He said. I was honestly surprised that he would show me. So I slowly stood up from my seat across from his, walked to him and sat next to him. 

"So what is i--!!" Before I was able to finish my question, I was quickly silenced by Levi's lips on mine. I was shocked and flustered at the same time. My attempts to break free from him was useless, since he was extremely strong for his thin frame and small body. And soon, I gave up after a million failed attempts and gave into him. He smirked at my actions and when we broke apart for air, he showed me what he carved on his pumpkin. My dazed state made me ignore looking at the pumpkin and I went straight for another kiss. 

He smirked and when I was close to his lips, he quickly moved away. I whined at his actions, which in return he went back to kiss me. I moved forward to close the space between us and again, he quickly moved away. This cycle repeated for a bit and I waited for him to formally initiate the kiss. In which, I received a chuckle and another heart-throbbing kiss. 

This wasn't exactly what I was expecting in halloween, much less realizing the fact that I turned gay for this man in an instant. So now, every year, by the time October was around the corner, I'm always excited for halloween. 

It suddenly became more special to me. 

End.

-

Extra! (Have more Ereri love <3 || 3rd POV)

After that kiss that Levi somewhat forced onto Eren, Eren mentally slapped himself for being so submissive to him. The thought quickly vanished, when he was kissed by Levi. Eren was being pushed bit by bit, so that he would be lying down on the couch with Levi on top of him. They never broke the kiss, but only did so once when they needed to breathe. 

Levi swiped his tongue on Eren's lower lip and Eren hastily opened his mouth slightly. They fought a battle for dominance but was quickly decided on who won. Levi's strength was inhumane, it was in every part of his body. Eren shivered at the thought of how strong and skilled Levi was, in many other ways. 

While Eren was occupied by the intense kiss, Levi's hand slowly went up and under Eren's shirt, sending shivers down his spine. Eren put his arms around Levi's neck, one hand clenching Levi's hair. Levi growled at his actions and Eren let out a muffled moan. Just as their heated make out session was getting more intense, they were interrupted by Eren's family coming through the door. 

Eren quickly pushed Levi away, sitting up straight with a dark blush covering his entire face. Levi looked as if nothing happened, but the messy hair and his wrinkles clothes gave it away. Eren looked away and stuttered saying,

"T-this isn't w-what it looks like..!!"

Mikasa gave Levi a death glare and Levi returned the gesture, with the same amount of intensity. Eren's mother simply said "oh my" and had a hand over her mouth as she slightly giggled. While Eren's father sighed and moved his head back and forth in disapproval. What he was disapproved off wasn't clear to Eren, but was the opposite for Levi. 

 

...Outside the house of the Yeager's residence, Hanji has fainted due to a massive nosebleed.

Extra End.

**Author's Note:**

> Omfg I hope I did ok. It's so hard to write THOSE scenes w/o laughing. It's worse when you're trying to keep a straight face haha.
> 
> Any source of criticism is much appreciated. <3 Even if it's flame.... (o ^ o)
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> -Yuse


End file.
